


Red As Your Lips

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Film Noir, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock had a tough case to crack, but letting it go unsolved just might be worth the prize.</p><p>In which Sherlock, the astute detective confronts John "femme fatale" Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red As Your Lips

“So it seems you found me, detective.” John eyed Sherlock over the rim of his glass, ice clinking against the edges as he swirled the drink.

“It was hard to track you down, I'll admit, bit you made one fatal mistake.” Sherlock took a step closer, and another, until he was standing next to John, towering over the smaller man.

“And what was that?” There was a smirk on John's face, of mirth and something far more sinister.

“You left your-”

John stopped his words with the soft press of his lips against Sherlock's. “You can't deny he deserved to die.”

“Your lover, his last victim. It was revenge for his death.”

“It was justice.”

“You seduced him to kill him, an intimate killing, a murder of passion.”

“Are you afraid I'll do the same to you?” John gave Sherlock a mock innocent look, grinning when Sherlock laughed.

“Not at all, John. Not at all.”


End file.
